


Asphyxiation

by Sweatypuppy



Series: WWE Sparkleverse Minifics [15]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, F/M, Nightmares, based on a Rp kind of, really short ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a nightmare. She understood he didn't mean it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxiation

At first, I thought it was just a harmless dream. I was just... In bed. Lying there. By myself. Where had Kristen gone?

And then, I realized. I had a bit of an... Out of body experience, I could see myself from above. I didn't look like me.

More like Bray Wyatt.

And something was forcing me to kill him.

I mean, I want him dead. I definitely do. But... For some reason my brain told me that now was the best time to do it, because _I_ was him.

So, I reached up, fingers ghosting over my neck. And just... Squeezed. Hard.

"Dean? Dean, baby, wake up!"

Kristen. She was calling for me...

I jolted awake, my throat feeling like it was on fire, Kristen latching onto my shoulders and shaking me to wake me up. I stared up at her, eyes wide as my hand lowered to my stomach.

Terrified.

\-----

The first time I did it that night, I thought she was Bray. I swear, she was Bray.

He stared. He laughed. He taunted me, begged me to do it.

The second time... It was less my fault. I didn't want to. He made me.

His hand wrapped around mine, I'd glanced over my shoulder to see him looming over the bed. He led my hand to her neck. And squeezed. That was him, it wasn't me...

It wasn't me...

Was it me?


End file.
